Perchance to Dream
by Kelleth
Summary: In a world completely unlike our own, the digidestined wage a war of the heart...Dai x ?? yaoi, character death, alternate universe warnings apply.


mira.html Disclaimer: Plot (or lack thereof) is completely mine. Characters: not. Is okay? 

**Author's Notes: **_WARNING:_ This is not a pretty fanfic! Nor a particularly happy one. Eventually will include Dai x ?? yaoi and character death. Be forewarned.__

_Alternate Universe!!_ It's a pretty strange and complex universe, so....   
PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! A lot of explaining goes on in the first chapter, so please pay attention!   
Plot *will* develop, I promise, but a few things about setting have to be in place securely first...

Glossary of strange/imaginary words will be at end of every chapter. If I make new ones up, they'll come in later. Please go read the definition I've put for the word while you're reading, it'll help you to understand better _whileyou're reading the fic. _Not after.

_The setting:_   
The world was practically destroyed by some unknown disaster in 1800 AD, putting all technology on a different path. The world was never networked, so Koushiro has no laptop, and there is no Digiworld. It's been about 800 years since then, so all memories of what went on before The Incident have been forgotten. New ways of living have developed, with The Council Eternal, a religious sect, in charge of Nippon . So, keep in mind that in order for science to be acknowledged, it has to be rationalized as a work of The One Spirit.

So, according to top scientists, or "experimental theologians-" The world is not round. Cars were never invented. And magic is a very real, tangible thing....   
****

**I. A beginning**

A young theologian paced in front of the classroom that was filled with learners of all ages. The shock of red hair he sported made him seem like more interesting person, but his speech didn't seem to be provoking interest in many sleeping students.

"All forms of life act as reservoirs for phenomenal amounts of power. This power, or "Magyck" is nigh impossible to obtain, the probability being approximately ten to the..."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and continued to doodle the Council man in somewhat compromising positions. Izumi, the guy's name was. He seemed pretty smart, and somewhat familiar...but he taught stuff that was so *elementary.*

_/Hikari finally convinced me to come here to *learn* something, and this is what I get?/_

Okay, so it was the first day of class, but still.

"...but we still utilize it, every single day. The shields fortifying the use it, as well as most manufacturers of vitals substances. Can anyone tell me how we tap this incredible energy source?"

Silence.

The simply dressed theologian shuffled the papers on the desk. "Hm...Motomiya, do tell us how one does this? Or were you not paying attention?" Light titters filled the room.

Daisuke didn't move from his customary "bored slouch" and replied in a complete deadpan.

"Vessyls channel it, using a gift from the One Spirit that guides us all."__

_/Heh. thought he'd fool me, yeah right. I work with this stuff everyday./_

Dr. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Correct, Motomiya. Brilliant experimental theologians, such as myself, found in 239 A.I. that this gift is housed in the mouth, the gateway between the mind and the soul, so to speak. Vessyls channel magyck by using complex incantations, and maintain this Spririt- given ability by living a pious life. When a vessyl isn't totally true to the One Spirit, the magyck that they channel is tainted and useless. The Council decides when to terminate vessyls that are no longer of use.

Daisuke half-listened, as he knew it all by rote. He even added notes to himself,pointing out things that the professor was toning down for the simplicity of the class.__

_/Actually, the incantations are more of a trance-setting mechanism...I don't think it really matters *what* they say, as long as it helps them concentrate.../_

"Even though people of the most extraordinary nature of mind and soul can be vessyls, they are most often weak of flesh. This is where the physical enlightenment specialists come in, maintaining the vitality of those who channel magyck.

"That is an overview, class. I expect you to read over your notes and be prepared to learn about the more specific qualities of magyck for next week's examination. May the will of the One Spirit bring you peace."

This being the sign of dismissal, everyone got up and left the class in a semi-orderly fashion. Daisuke was one of the last ones out, and although he tried to hurry by, Dr. Izumi caught up with him and started talking.

"Mr. Motomiya- I believe I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance previously. Do you not work as a physical enlightenment specialist with vessyls?"

"Actually, well, yes, I do." Daisuke had stumbled over the term when he was growing up, but when he realized that he could help people be their strongest with his innate talent for understanding the body, he did what he could to make that his work.

" Prodigious! I could use some assistance with explaining to...less interested students. Surely you are a veritable expert pertaining to these matters."

"Well, I'm just here for Hikari, my partner. Yeah, sure, I can say alot that I know from experience, but I know just as much as any other student about theory."

"Ah, but the abstractions of this field of study are what make it most interesting. I look forward to discussing this further once you have had some time to process the more complex matters of the subject."

"Okay...it sounds interesting, I guess. I've gotta go now..." Daisuke touched his hands to his lips, a customary signal of respect, and headed outside as quickly as possible.

/Phew. I guess I'll have to be friends with this guy, if I want to understand things better, but...why the hell me, of all students to pick on?/

He headed towards his workplace and current home, the hous of a Vessyl, Hikari. Because of the intense bond required between a physical enlightenment specialist and their Vessyl, they tended to work one-on-one. Hikari had been Daisuke's Vessyl since he had started the profession, taking an apprenticeship with the master specialist who had belonged to her. When the old man died, Daisuke took over. Hikari didn't seem to mind, especially as The Council had assigned her a particularly unpleasant mate.

Daisuke mused over these matters as he called from outside her abode.

"Hikari? It's me, Daisuke."

All he heard in reply was a muffled whimper. Daisuke rushed inside to find Hikari bleeding and in a crumpled heap on the earthen floor.

"What on Gaia happened?" Daisuke immediately supported her in his arms, and simultaneously reached out to her with his mind, probing the power he could *feel* inside of her, to assess her condition. She was merely scratched and bruised, but he could feel that magyck was waning to nothingness inside her. That was serious.

"My husband, he..." she trailed off, her once-beautiful eyes deep-sunk in their sockets. She started to cry softly as Daisuke rushed to balance the energies in her body, doing his job.

"What did he do?" he aked gently.

"He forced me to...he said it was my duty, to produce more Vessyls..." she broke into dry sobs. Daisuke smoothed her back, comforting her as best he could.

"Shhhh. Just relax..." All the while he was channeling small amounts of magyck, as much as he could handle, into key points of her, to soothe her.

"I...hate him!" she rasped hoarsely.

_/Me too, my friend, me too./_   


-------------=================~*~=================----------------

Hikari having been safely settled and locked safely inside her own private quarters, Daisuke settled on his pallet in the back room. Staring at the smooth ceiling, created with magyck, he considered Hikari's situation. He had noticed, and had even stated in his reports to the Council, that ever since Lyle, Hikari's husband, had been imposed on her, her magyck abilities had slowly and steadily waned. In theory, that was absolutely -not- how it was supposed to work. In practice, Daisuke had noticed that the contentment and inner peace of vessyls were more important than "piety" and "lawfulness" to being successful at channelling. One of many discrepancies the boy had noticed in the theory of his work...

_/The Council Eternal selects mates for vessyls, depending on wisdom and guidance from the One Spirit, so their decision *can't* be questioned. And the One Spirit is supposed to help those it has gifted by favoring them./___

_/If I suggest that the Council's decision to marry Lyle and Hikari was wrong, I'll be killed for blasphemy.../_

Daisuke shuddered at the thought. He'd seen how that happened, once. People gathered around and watched as blasphemers were tortured until they confessed, at which point they were brutally killed. Those who did not confess lived a very long time to be able to feel the pain.__

_/But how much pain will Hikari have to bear before it would be worth it?/_

He brainstormed furiously, trying to think of a solution in which nobody got hurt. Not that he'd mind Lyle getting hurt, but ...

A few hours and more than a few headaches later, he got it.__

_/Tomorrow, we can run away! Surely she'll come with me, I've been like her brother! We can try to cross the sea to the west and live our own life. She can build or fix anything, as long as I'm there to help her. Tonight is too soon, I have to make preparations, and tell her./_

Despite his excited state, he managed to meditate himself to sleep. The following day will require more energy than he expects...   


-------------=================~*~=================----------------__

_i am touching a beautiful creature, and_   
_i feel the greatest joy i have ever known just for_   
_that the world explodes in light and beauty_   
_i finally know what it means to love when_   
_something grabs me, tears me from my bliss as_   
_i fall down and away and my heart stays there but_   
_i'm ripped to peices and i hear a voice and_   
_i look up and i can see a face and i know you_

_i know you...._

-------------=================~*~=================----------------

Daisuke woke in a cold sweat, his fingers trembling. In the fog of half-wakefulness, he tried to find reality.

/t_hat dream again..I've had it every night for a week./_

The face from the end of the dream haunted him as he got dressed and headed out of his room, expecting to see Hikari greeting the morning sun outside, as she always did.

Instead, he was greeted by a Councilman in black attire. With a destructive vessyl, clothed in red.

_/Shit!/_

He rushed, quietly, with urgency to her chambers to see that there was no longer a doorway there to lock. Charred around the edges, it looked as though someone threw a fireball at it.

Which they had.

Daisuke jumped over the rubble and started frantically searching the rooms, as he no longer cared about keeping quiet, only making sure that Hikari was safe. He threw over all the furnishings, which had already been overturned, and called out her name repeatedly. He finally found her pale hand, under a peice of the once-flawless roof.

"Hikari?"

He touched her hand. It was cold.

"Hang in there, I can get you out. It's gonna be okay, just don't let yourself slip..." he felt himself babbling, and losing control as he slowly uncovered Hikari. He cried out at the sight of blood, and gathered her in his arms as he had the day previously. She remained still.

"...hikari? no, no, you can't be, it can't be true..." Daisuke tried to channel into her. That failing, he forced air into her lungs, kissed her cold lips.

Outside, the man in black and his companion walked away as the dwelling went up in flames. Daisuke sat shuddering, oblivious to his surroundings, only knowing, intimately, a much deeper kind of pain.   


-------------=================~*~=================----------------

Koushiro Izumi glanced over one of the many daily reports absentmindedly, when a name jumped out at him.__

_Motomiya,Daisuke - in need ofplacement___

He read on.

_Yagami, Hikari- service terminated_   
__

-------------=================~*~=================----------------   
**** A Glossary of Sorts-

**Council Eternal, The-** All- controlling government/religious faction. Semi-democratic, run by both males and females.

**Experimental theology**- Science.

**magyck**- Just read the first few paragraphs when Koushiro's talking, okay?****

**physical enlightenment specialist**- Person who maintain Vessyls, performing an important task. In actuality a kind of live-in therapist and defacto best friend, for emotional support as well as physical/spiritual treatment. Must be able to sense magyck, and channel weakly.

**Vessyl**- People who can channel magyck. Treated as something superior to humans, yet also as disposable objects, according to how well they do their job. Physically weak, but mentally strong, they can cure illness, make things grow, and protect from the harsh living conditions still present after The Incident. Different kinds of vessyls are equally capable of destruction and sickness, and are used by the Council to keep things in control.

_Facts-_ Due to the hereditary nature of channeling ability, only Vessyls can produce more Vessyls. It is thus in the interest of The Council Eternal to keep vessyls mating. Mates do not customarily live with vessyls.   


-------------=================~*~=================----------------   
  


Okay, before you try to kill me for leaving out yaoi and killing everyone off immediately, remember that this is only the *first* chapter. More will b e forthcoming. And Daisuke is involved in the yaoi, so do you really think he's dead...?

This is the first time I've tried anything this complex. Please R&R, and be helpful and critical! I want to make this make sense! 


End file.
